Voice authentication provides an easy way for a user of a user device to gain access to a user device. Voice authentication allows a user to unlock, and access, the user's device without remembering or typing in a passcode. However, the existence of multiple different languages, dialects, accents, and the like presents certain challenges in the field of voice authentication.